


Artwork for rexluscus

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork done for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus">rexluscus</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



> If you are interested in commissioning some art from me [here is all the info](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html). ^_^


End file.
